Life Is Beautiful
by AllBeautyDestroyed
Summary: Sequel to "We're All Ugly Inside Anyway". What happened after Demi and Selena remarried? Did they make it? Read to find out. Note: You don't have to read the previous story, but I would if I were you. It makes this one better.
1. Just Another Day In Paradise

**A/N: I know a bunch of you have been waiting for this, so here it is. This story will be a series of moments in Demi's life. It will be told in her POV and hopefully, it won't get too terribly dramatic. But you never know. It's mostly just going to be fluff. Review if you like. :)**

I always knew she wanted to be a musician. The second her little fingers grabbed a hold of one of my guitars, I saw her eyes light up. She was two. Now, as a seventeen year old teenager, she is on the verge of releasing her very first album. She wasn't handed a record deal, even though I could've got her signed at the snap of my fingers. She opted to pay her dues and work hard until the labels noticed her on their own. They couldn't resist. She truly was talented. I was so proud of her. I smiled at her as I talked on the phone with her PR manager. It was complete madness in my house. Selena gave birth to the twins five years ago, I literally haven't slept since then. They were like the spawn of Satan. I was beginning to get irritated with them grabbing my legs and attempting to climb up my body like I was tree.

"Hold a sec." I said into the phone receiver. "Girls!" I scolded. "I'm on the phone. Go torture your other mother!" I said using the most authoritative tone I could muster.

"No!" I heard a little voice yell back. "You never play with us! You're always on the phone!"

"Zoey..." I warned. Before I realized what was happening, Bella snatched my phone out of my hand and took off running. I glared at Zoey as she started giggling.

"Bella! Get back here!" I yelled as I chased her down the hallway. I froze when I realized where she was headed. The bathroom. "Shit." I mumbled. I walked over to the doorway and sure enough, she was holding my phone hostage over the toilet. "Sweetheart." I said calmly. "Give mommy her phone back." I said to the young brown haired terror.

"You didn't say please!" She pouted.

"Please." I said. "I promise if you give it back, we will play."

"I wanna play now!" She said stomping her foot.

"I have to finish the phone call and..." I watched in horror as she let the phone fall from her hands. Apparently she didn't like my answer.

I resisted the urge to strangle her and instead I did the only thing I could think of that made any sense. "Selena!" I yelled.

It took a few moments for her to respond and as I stood there waiting for her to come and rescue me, I heard a tiny voice mumble. "Uh oh."

"Yeah. Uh oh." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Demi, what is going on?" Selena asked me as she stood at the end of the hallway with a basket of clothes on her hip.

"Bella just threw my phone in the toilet." I said letting out an exasperated sigh. I shouldn't have been surprised when Selena immediately started laughing. She covered her mouth with her free hand in an attempt to stifle her ill advised laughter.

"Why would she do that?" She asked, fighting the urge to smile.

"Because she wanted my attention." I grumbled.

"Well I guess she has it now." She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Sel!" I said annoyed at her complete lack of action. "Dammit!" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry mama." I heard Bella say as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Let's go you little punk." I said as I took her hand and led her to the living room. "Sit." I instructed. "Your're going to sit her and think about what you did. No playing, no talking, no nothing. Am I clear?"

"Yes mama."

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes. You better have a good explaination when I return." I warned as I walked away to find my useless wife.

I found her in our bedroom putting away the laundry. She was wearing sweatpants a cami and her hair was in a messy bun. She had never looked more beautiful. As soon as she saw me in the doorway, she started laughing. Hysterically. I frowned.

"What the hell are you cackling about dragon lady?" I asked.

"The fact that you find stubbornness in your children and you think that it doesn't come from you." She said as her laughter turned into a smile. "You've been busy a lot lately. They need your attention." She added.

"I've got to make sure everything is set up for Stella. You only get one debut. It's gotta be on point. You know that." I replied.

"I know baby. They're just too young to understand." She said softly.

"They're trying to kill me." I said raising both eyebrows. "I'm serious Sel." I said as she started laughing again.

"They're not trying to kill you." She said as she put our clothes in the closet.

"I check my food for poison. I'm not even kidding." I told her grinning. "They're horrible." I added.

"Dem. They're angels. I love you. I'm going to shower. I am a mess." She said yawning.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her softly before going back downstairs to deal with my girls.

"Stella, I need you to help me get the twins ready for the sitter, then we've got to get you ready for the release party." I told my oldest daughter.

"Moms coming right?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's showering right now. Her stylist will be here soon."

"Cool." She said smiling as she headed toward the twins room.

Once we had both of the younger girls dealt with, Stella started to get ready as well. Bella apologized to me for taking my phone. She was so precious. I forgave her the minute it happened. She didn't know that of course, but there isn't a thing these girls could do that I wouldn't forgive. They were my life. Jessie, their sitter arrived so I went upstairs to get ready with Selena. Once I entered our bedroom I couldn't help but laugh. Selena had three different people with her right now to help get her ready. A make-up artist, a stylist, and a hairdresser.

"You really are high maintenance." I said as I watched them fussing over her.

"Shut up." She said smiling.

"Demi, we set out a couple of wardrobe options for you." Tracy, her stylist said. "Sel said she wanted you to match her." She added.

"Ok." I answered as I looked over my options. "What color is her dress?" I asked.

"It's a red wine color." She answered.

"Ok. I'll wear that." I said pointing to the black pants and dark red blouse. "Except instead of the blazer, I want to wear one of my leather jackets."

"That will work. Heels?" She asked.

"Yes. Heels will be fine." I said. "I'll wear whatever jewelry you give me. I don't really care." I informed her.

"They're going to do your hair and make-up as well baby." Selena said to me.

"Sounds good." I said as I took the clothes and got dressed.

I sat down in one of the chairs and allowed the make-up artist to put my face on. Less is more in my world, so it didn't take long. I opted to wear my hair down and slightly messy.

"Can you answer my phone baby?" Selena asked when she heard it ringing.

"Yeah." I said getting out of the chair and walking over to the dresser to grab it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The crazy cat lady." I said with a grin as I answered it. I laughed as Selena rolled her eyes at me. "Hey Taylor." I said into the receiver.

"Hey Dem. I'm going to running about ten minutes late. Make sure you tell Stella so she doesn't freak." The blonde said quickly. "I gotta go! Bye!"

"Taylor is going to be a few minutes late." I informed Selena.

"Ok." She replied.

"I'm gonna go check on Stella and all of her handlers." I told Selena before heading toward the door.

"Not so fast Torres!" She exclaimed. "You're forgetting something." She added raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, of course. How could I forget." I smiled as I walked toward her. I leaned in and have her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you." I said softly.

"I love you more." She whispered.

I smiled and left the bedroom. It amazed me how perfect my life was. A few years ago, I was barely hanging on and lucky to be alive. Now I had everything I'd ever wanted and then some. I finally felt content with everything. My most recent album was doing well and Selena's latest movie was generating some Oscar buzz. Soon Stella's album would be out. She already had a number one single. The Torres family was taking over in a big way. I was very proud.

As I stepped in the room, she took my breath away. She looked so much like her mother. She had grown up so fast.

"Hey mom." She smiled. "How do I look?"

"You're absolutely beautiful Babygirl!" I said to her. "Wow."

"I'm bringing a different outfit for the performance, but I wanted to keep it classy for the red carpet. Like mom does." She said smiling.

"You're gonna steal the show."

"You think so?" She asked as she examined herself in the mirror.

"I know so." I said as I gave a thumbs up to her stylist and make-up team. "Aunt Taylor is going to be running slightly behind." I told her.

"Well that sucks." She sighed. "I wanted her to walk the carpet with us."

"I know sweetheart. She won't be too far behind though."

"It's fine. All that matters is that she'll be there."

"Exactly. Lets go show you off to your other mother." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her toward my room. She was almost taller me. Thank goodness for heels.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena gasped as we walked into the room. "Baby, look at her!"

"I know!" I laughed.

I watched as Stella blushed. "What do you think?" She asked Selena.

"You look perfect." Selena smiled.

After taking what felt like a million pictures, we loaded into the limousine and headed to the release party. Once the vehicle pulled up to the red carpet, we waited for the door to open and stepped out one by one to be greeted by screaming and flashing lights. Stella answered questions and took photos like a pro. Once we all made it down the carpet, we slipped inside and mingled with reporters and guests. I could hear the album as it blared through the speakers. She did a great job.

Halfway through the party Stella took the stage with her band to perform a couple of the songs. She was amazing. Her live performances were so good. She had been rehearsing non stop and it showed. She could probably perform circles around me at this point.

By the time the party ended, we were exhausted. As the limo pulled up in front of the house, I was amazed at how perfect the night went. Stella was still smiling. After saying goodnight and getting changed, I settled into bed and dozed off holding the most beautiful woman on the planet. My life was perfect.


	2. A Lot Like Me

**A/N: Thanks for being patient. Enjoy. :) the song is called "The Day I Was Sorry" by Violet. It's amazing. Listen to it.**

I groaned as I opened one eye to look at the clock. It was three forty-five in the morning. Way too fuckin early. I heard the doorbell chime and grumbled as I got out of bed. I nearly died a total of three times on my way to the front door. It's one of the many amazing perks that comes with having twins. They leave their shit everywhere. I opened the door without even bothering to check and see who it was. I already knew. It was Matt, Selena's bodyguard. He walked inside without saying a word and we fist bumped. He looked as tired as I was. I smiled when I noticed he had a tray of Starbucks in his hand.

"Good man." I said my voice raspy from sleep.

"You'd think that her assistant would schedule a later flight. The interview isn't until tomorrow." He grumbled as he plopped down on the couch.

"I just live here bro. Not my call." I shrugged, as I took a sip of the hot caffeinated liquid.

"Is Stella excited?" He grinned.

"Very." I answered. "It's her first major televised interview, so she's a bit nervous as well."

"I bet." He said yawning. "Please tell me they're up and getting ready."

"Yeah. They should be downstairs shortly."

Half an hour later both Selena and Stella made their way downstairs. They both looked wide awake and ready to go. It was ridiculous. Matt and I looked like sleep deprived homeless people.

"Good morning." Selena said cheerfully. Matt stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mrs. Torres." He smiled.

"Hey Matt!" Stella said as she hugged him.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Give me a couple minutes." Selena said as she walked over and sat in my lap.

"Eeww. I'm goin to the car." Stella said.

"Not so fast young lady." I said pointing at my cheek.

She rolled her eyes as she walke over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too." I said smiling as she walked toward the front door.

Matt took her backpack and they both went outside.

"I'm gonna miss you." Selena said softly as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm gonna miss you too baby. New York is very far away."

"She's gonna debut the new single. You're sure you're ok with her releasing that song? You know they're gonna ask a million and one questions about it and you and..."

"Sel. It's ok. I interrupted. "It's one of the best songs she's ever written." I reassured her.

"I'm going to cry." She said randomly. "That song is just..."

"I know. She did a great job. I'm proud of her."

I pressed my lips against Selena's and kissed her gently. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Mmm."

She removed herself from my lap and pulled me up off the couch. I laced our fingers together as I walked her outside to the waiting SUV. Matt opened the door for her and she climbed inside.

"Good luck sweetheart." I said to Stella. "You're gonna do great."

"Thanks mom." She smiled.

"I'll be watching with the girls tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Bye baby." Selena said as she pulled me in for one last kiss.

At my signal, Matt closed the door.

"Take care of my girls." I said as I shook his hand.

"You know it." He said squeezing my shoulder.

I watched the vehicle as it drove away. The house was now empty with the exception of me and the twins. It was going to be a long couple of days.

I was pleasantly surprised when the twins chose not to terrorize me. For some strange reason they were behaving like angels. It made me wonder what they had done. Whatever it was I hadn't discovered it yet and I'm sure once I did it was going to be problematic. In any case, I chose to enjoy the peace and quiet.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for Stella's interview. The twins and I settled onto the couch in our pjs and waited for her to appear on the screen.

"You all know her from her hit single Shut Up And Love Me. She recently released her self titled debut album. Please give a warm welcome to Stella Torres."

I watched as she walked out and sat on a couch across from the interviewer.

"It's good to have you."

"Thank you. I'm happy to be here!" Stella smiled.

"It's no secret who your parents are. Academy award nominated actress Selena Torres and Grammy award winning musician Demi Torres. Those are some pretty big shoes to fill. What was it like growing up in the spotlight?"

"Umm, it was fun. My parents kept me pretty sheltered when I was younger. I wasn't very affected by their celebrity status. To me it was just normal. I didn't know any better."

"Speaking of your parents, which one would you say is the strict one?"

Stella laughed. "Definitely Demi. She's very strict. She actually grounded me from twitter last week. My publicist had to keep my fans updated."

"Oh wow. She doesn't play around." The interviewer laughed. "The new song is pretty emotional. Tell me about what inspired it."

"I actually wrote it about my mom." Stella explained.

"Which one?"

"Demi." Stella answered taking a deep breath. "When I was younger my parents divorced. It was a very difficult time for both of them. I didn't really understand until I got older. Addiction is a very powerful thing and my mom was struggling with her addictions. As I got older I realized that I could have lost her. There were times when I wasn't so sure if I would ever see her again and it scared me. Her addiction could have taken her from me in the blink of an eye. That's where this song comes from. It's about running out of time to say the things you feel to the people you love. In this case, it's my mom." She explained.

"I understand Taylor Swift co-wrote it."

"Yes. That's correct. I was fifteen when the idea for the song first came to me. She helped me arrange it as well as write some of the lyrics."

"How do your parents feel about the song?"

"They love it, but at the same time it's hard for them to listen to it. My mom, Selena lived it with me so it really affects her emotionally. For Demi it's an eye opener because it gives her a perspective of the affect that her disease had on the family."

"Were you ever angry with her?"

"No. Absolutely not. I'm so protective of her and her recovery. People don't understand how hard she works and how much she loves me and my sisters and my mom. She's not perfect, but she tries everyday and I am so proud of her and I love her so much." She said smiling slightly.

I couldn't help but feel a little choked up. I was so proud of her. She was so poised for a seventeen year old. She gets that from Selena. I give Selena all the credit for Stella's strength. she raised her while I was struggling to stay afloat. The rest of the interview focused on the rest of the album and her plans for touring. Once she was finished she took the stage to premier her new single.

"Singing The Day I Was Sorry for the first time on national television it's Stella Torres!" The crowd cheered and clapped as she started to strum the guitar and sing.

_I just woke up from a horrible dream_

_That you died in your sleep_

_Left my life incomplete_

_I saw your body it was lifeless and pale_

_And I wish that I could turn back time_

_Turn back time_

_What was I thinking _

_Should've woken up then_

_Knew that I would regret_

_The day I was sorry_

_Was the end of our story_

_I wish that I could hold you_

_Now it's just a cold you_

_All that I'm left with_

_Regrets of what I've missed_

_I wish I said I loved you_

_I never got to tell you_

_Mommy I'm sorry_

_Mommy I'm sorry_

_When I woke up _

_I reached into your side of the bed_

_It was cold_

_I was scared_

_You weren't there_

_Called out your name_

_Knowing that you'd never call back_

_What I'd do for the chance to tell you_

_What was I thinking _

_Should've woken up then_

_Knew that I would regret_

_The day I was sorry_

_Was the end of our story_

_I wish that I could hold you_

_Now it's just a cold you_

_All that I'm left with_

_Regrets of what I've missed_

_I wish I said I loved you_

_I never got to tell you_

_You'll always be with me_

_The strongest part of me_

_And life will carry on_

_We'll meet where we belong_

_Mommy I'm sorry_

_It's the end of our story_

_I wish that I could hold you_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Sorry_

_Mommy I'm sorry_

_I wish that I could hold you_

_Hold you_

_Hold you_

_Hold you_

_Now it's just a cold view_

When she finished the song, I had tears running down my face. I wiped them away and smiled. She was so amazing.

"Are you ok mommy?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Sissy was amazing." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Uh huh!" She said smiling. I laughed at the huge gap where her two front teeth were missing.

I spent the rest of the day with the girls. We went swimming, they painted my nails, we played hide and go seek, and before I knew it we were exhausted. Once I put them to bed I made my way into my bedroom to watch Netflix and fall asleep. Selena would be home tomorrow and I wanted to be rested.

When I woke the next day, I had company. As soon as I opened my eyes I could see hers staring right back at me. It was slightly creepy. I wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Bella. What are you doing?" I asked as I yawned.

"Something's wrong with the fish." She said sounding very concerned. "I think it's sick."

I sat up. "What's it doing?"

"Well, we took it out to pet it and then when we put it back it, it wouldn't swim anymore. It just floats around sideways." She sighed shrugging her shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sweetheart, you're not supposed to pet fish."

"Mama! You have to fix it!" She said sadly.

"I don't think I can sweetheart. It's probably dead." I said gently.

She covered her mouth and gasped. "It's dead?"

"I'm afraid so. You can't take the fish out of the water honey. They can't breathe."

"Great! Just great!" She said sounding exasperated. "I gotta tell Zoey." She said stomping off.

I laughed as she walked away. I loved those girls. They were perfect.


End file.
